pokemon gold
by tonywelch
Summary: Bang I jump so high of my bed I hit my fan My ear was cut very bad It was flowing with blood My vision was fading away I put my hand up to my ear trying to hold pressure to stop the blood from flowing Want happening to me lighting from outside was flowing faster and faster by the seconds that went by Than my vision went


Pokémon gold

By tony welch

Prologue

Character 1 where am I

Character 2 pokemon world part one

Character 3 pokemon world part two

Character 4 pokemon world part three

Character 5 the claw gang

Character 6 police station

(Mini Character) training one

Character 7 school

(Mini character) training two

Character 8 the claw gang is back

Prologue

Author note "If you're a boy around 13 to 16 this is a story for u

Bang I jump so high of my bed I hit my fan

My ear was cut very bad

It was flowing with blood

My vision was fading away

I put my hand up to my ear trying to hold pressure to stop the blood from flowing

Want happening to me lighting from outside was flowing faster and faster by the seconds that went by

Than my vision went

Character 1 where am I

What where am I

I open my eyes to see the sea in my face right in my face

Not joking I could smell the salt from the sea I had to move before I format

My eyes adjusted to the light from the shy I notice hills that I neither seen before

Where am I

I stood up in the sand

What! Did I just see what I fought I saw

I saw red feet

I look down again

Boom! My feet were on fire

Then I smelled fire that wasn't from my feet I look around just in case someone was behind me there was no one there but I could smell fire than I saw my tail on fire I jumped like 8 m of the ground what was I thinking my body was fire not just my feet and tail than I notice someone in the bush it's like I could feel their coldness what was I talking about coldness fire feelings that's not me

Slap right across the face

What was that?

When I took the time to look who did it

I froze of fear

It's a pokemon

Standing right in front of me just looking at me

Why did you do that for I said to the pokemon right in front of me?

Then I notice who it was

It was a lighter pokemon a water type

I saw one of them in the TV show I watch when I was a kid

How

Lighter just look at me like want the

Fight lighter said to me

Where am I

Lighter just stood there

You're a human you won't last here long

Lighter run off in a hurry towards the bush

Left there with so many problems to work out

Like am I a pokemon

What do I look like?

Am I in pokemon world or just a dream?

Or is this want death is

Is this haven

Stop worrying I told my self

I need to find someone to talk to

So I walk along the sand about 10 m from the water I didn't feel safe when I was so close to the water but I was most likely a fire type pokemon with a tail and red feet what was I saying to my self

I needed to find someone

I needed to find what's going on here

Or just wake up form this dream

I wanted to get home to my mum

To school

O my god did I just say school

I hate school but when I fought abut it school's not that bad when you are not human anymore

Friend's that I never see again

Mum dad

Family

When I finally fought about it I miss my old life

Hey you!

Where did that sound came from

Then I saw a pokemon coming my way

Hey do you know where I am

Yes you're a human

I know

I ask you where am I

You know where you are

You think your funny do you I ask

No

Now you're in pokemon world like you already know

Well what's your name?

I'm blue

Character 2 pokemon world part one

So blue can you take me to the city

No

Why

I can't you humans have been coming up everywhere and destroying everything in their eyesight

Ok blue do you know want pokemon I am

You're the only one like that every human has a new pokemon that where neither seen before and super strong and super-fast

You're not breaking my face in so that's good

What!

I would not do that

Not all humans are like that

I believe you

So want's your name on earth

Tony

Well that's it then that's your name

Follow me tony and I take you to my home

I feel you in on everything on the way

I thought I wasn't aloud near your home

Its ok I trust you tony

Character 3 pokemon world part two

56 the first number I saw

So this is your town

Yep said blue

57 58 59 then I saw 60 wow who owns this house 3 stories' high low cut money tree's with ribbons layering the bottom sides the even the mailbox was fancy with blue with white stripes even the god dam number was fancy

Then I saw the door the door was like medieval black with eye's looking out of then

Next was 61 this house was about 2 stories high with a swingset out the front holyshit the swingset was made of gold even this house had money tree's

The mailbox was just white with blue numbers

The door was again a medieval with eyes looking out at you

As I was walking to the next house I notice the street sigh

Medieval rd. south of gold city

Blue where's gold city

There's none left

I knew what blue meant by that we human have destroyed it

Strap something had hold of my right leg it was a green plant with bright white teeth blue I scream out blue turned around and bang!

Blue flashed pas me hit the plant the plant exploded on impact

Watch out tony that were a plantaform a plant type pokemon

They can kill you

Thank you blue

You watch my back I watch yours

I nodded my head at him

Blue

Yes tony

What did you do to back there?

That was quickattack

So I started to think to myself do I trust this blue

What of cause I do

He just saved my life

He did but this could be a set up but blue's all I got

I got to trust him I owe him

He saved my life

So this is it my home

I look at the number 115

The house was a lot different than the other one's there was no medieval door just a single wood door a couple of money tree's even the mailbox was simple all white with black number's

The lawn was higher than the other house's the driveway was hard stone old stone not like the new stone's driveways in front of everyone else's driveway

So this is your house I said

Yep you like it said blue

It's ok different from the other's

It needs a little work to it

A lot of work I fought

Come in

So I walk throw the front door and look around and this is what I saw

Character 4 pokemon world part three

The inside was I lot better

No dishes spot less room after room bed's made

Cloths hung up neatly

Nice I said to blue

It's very neat in here

I try my best said blue

Knock, knock at the door

Blue and I look

Who's there blue said

It's me wave

I coming

Blue walks to the door and open's it

Come in

The pokemon that walk in was jet black with claw's and was floating in air

Wave this is tony

Wave walks over to me and gave me a claw shake

You're a human

How did you know?

Humans have their owe pokemon type

That's how I know

Ok and you're a what

I'm a mountain type pokemon

Blue here is a urban type pokemon

You're most likely to be a fire type pokemon

I work that one out

Now let's talk about same thing else

Well because you're a human pokemon you need to be taking to the police so they can adjust you here

We could do that right now if you want

Blue want do you think

Let's get going

Character 5 the claw gang

As we were walking down the long walk way to the police station

You there human you're going to die

I look at who would say that

We claw gang will kill you

Wave jumped in front of me say back I got this

Rocckkk slam

Bang!

Claw one jumped to the side missed me

Bang!

Claw one hit wave right in the face with quickattack

Wave fell to the ground

Blue run at claw one but claw two and three used cut

Bang!

Bang!

Blue fell to the ground

Now your turn to die

With that word

Me die

No you's will die

Now

I exploded in fire

You piss of the rough human

DDDDIIIIIEEEEE! I exploded in flames

Fire of death

Boom!

Flame's come out of my mouth and turned into a dragon

Blue stranded up some as wave they both back off a bit

FIRE OF HELL!

The dragon roared out loud

Then huge flame's come out of its mouth

Pokemon/ police were standing around watching the show with fear

The flame hit claw one and turned the pokemon to dust

Ok claw two said were won't come back ever I promise

Claw two and three lagged it out of there

Everyone just looked at me

Blue wave you all right

Yes tony

Do you know what you just did?

You're have god power's

Tony do you understand

100's of pokemon started to yell out tony the saver

Tony the saver

Again and again

Tony the saver

Police were everywhere holding the pokemon back form me

Two police officer's came to me and told me and wave and blue to go with then

We hop into the police car

The two police officers took us to the police station

We hop out of the car and walked into the police station

Character 6 police station

When we walk into the police station the police officers told wave and blue to sit down

I and the police officers walk into a little room

So one of them said

We're do you came from

Earth

Do you know anything?

I'm a pokemon there's

Ok you can stop there not here on earth

Yeah

My human name tony

No how you got here

There was a storm and lighting struck my room and when I woke up I was in pokemon world

That's it

Yep

Ok

So

You're name

Tony

You're age

15

Your planet

Earth

Ok than

Where are you saying at?

Blue house

Number

115 medieval rd.

Ok where done

The police officers walk me out to blue and wave

Do you's want a lift back

No we walk thankyou

Ok said the second police officer

So me and blue and wave walk home

(Mini Character) training one

The next day wave walk into my room that blue gave me

Time for training

I got up out of my warm bed

Down the stairs to the kitchen

Ate breakfast walk out of the back door

Tony over here

Wave was holding a pushing bag

A kicking bag

Some more gym things

The first day of training was hard work 30 min of pushing and kicking bags

5 min of running

40 min of gym stuff

Than we ate lunch

I'm going to be your trainer now

Character 7 school

The next day blue was going to school

Blue got me enrolled last week

Today's my first day

Wave was already at school

Before we got there

Hey tony said like the 60th girl

Blue turned around you're a hit

Funny

Then I fought about it no girl can keep their eyes of me

As I look around I keep a smile on my face

School

This is going to be fun

The bell rung it was so loud

Blue turned around you get used to that sound

The first class was history

I set up the back with blue

Where's wave

Here's not in this class

Then to the right of my eye I saw a pink pokemon walk throw the door I look at her she smiled back at me

Tony stop right there u might be a hit but you got no chance

She's mine I said to blue

Ok then

I couldn't stop looking at her she's so hot

She's one hell of a hot pokemon golden hair that went down her back

Blue what's her name?

That's May

You're the man blue

The bell went in 30min time

The rest of the day was the same

At the end of the day we meet up with wave on the way home

Where got training tomorrow tony said wave

Fun

(Mini character) training two

We got up early in the morning acan

I walk down the stairs into the kitchen and wave was cooking

Sit down tony said wave I'm making breakfast for you

It smell's great

Haha you should taste it

Here go tony

Thanks wave

You wait here tony and finish your breakfast

I'll be back soon said wave

Ok

I wanted until wave got back from were ever he went

Come on today we train you to control well for the next couple of mouths

I walk in from the backyard after training and went straight to my room to sleep

Character 8


End file.
